What?
by shadow243ali
Summary: The Doctor finds out something unexpected after regenerating.


\/p>

The Doctor and Rose stood in her mum's flat as Jackie was busy getting Rose's clothes out of the tumble dryer and into the bag pack that was on the table.

Rose sat on the sofa, watching the Doctor look at the numerous pictures of her growing up. It was strange to think of all the moments that led up to here and now. If she hadn't left school because of Jimmy Stone then she wouldn't have ended up working in a shop that the Doctor decided to blow up. 

She smiled at the memory. 

If none of that had happened then she wouldn't have met the Doctor and she wouldn't have seen things that other humans couldn't even imagine seeing.

But maybe if she hadn't went with him he wouldn't have died and regenerated or whatever he called it. She couldn't remember what exactly happened but she felt like it was somehow her fault.

If only she could remember something other than the bright golden light and the singing she heard that was so beautiful. 

So endless.

She knew he was still _her_ Doctor. His eyes might now be brown rather than blue but the gaze was still the same. Like he has seen so many planets. Done so many things. Lost so many people. No matter how good or bad.

His hair was now thick and vibrant compared to short and cropped. He was more happy and talkative. Less secretive compared to his grumpy closed off self that she had come to love. But she could grow to love the new him just as much. Maybe even more.

His taste in style was different as well. No longer did he have his battered leather jacket and woolen jumper. It was no replaced with a pinstriped suit and a pair of converse shoes. It was a strange combination that he somehow managed to pull off very well.

"Rose, look at this."

She walked over to him to find he was holding a picture of her mum's wedding.

"Yeah, I have seen it before." she stated. "Plenty of times. We even went there if you don't remember?" 

"I know that but look." He pointed to something at the very edge of the photo. Rose felt her jaw drop in surprise.

"Oh my God!" Rose gasped. "That's us."

In the picture her mum and dad were smiling happily for the camera as everyone threw confetti at the happy couple. All apart from the Doctor, who was trying to shoo off the little girl that kept running up and hugging him all through the ceremony. 

"I know." The Doctor paused a moment before asking. "Were my ears really that big?"

Rose chuckled a little before remembering she would never see those big ears again. Or that cropped head. Or that battered jacket. Or that lopsided grin. Or those blue eyes.

"Uh...Rose?"

She turned to look up at him forcing a smile. She didn't want him to see she still missed the Doctor. The old him.

"Hmm?"

"You know after I regenerated and collapsed and all that?" began the Doctor raising his hand to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah."

He shifted uncomfortably between feet. "Well...um...who changed me into the pyjamas?"

She could have a little fun with this. "Oh mum did that. She did after all go and get the pyjamas." The Doctor's eyes widened a little. Rose suppressed the urge to laugh. "She was smiling a lot when she came out for some reason. I wonder why? She spent ages in there as well. Wouldn't let us in."

"What!" the Doctor's voice sounded higher than usual. "You mean, you let your mother change me in a locked room all by herself!"

"Yeah why?" She hoped her face looked as innocent looking as she wanted it to be.

The Doctor turned to stare over at Jackie who was waving at him a little flirtatiously. He yelped in surprise before running off and shouting. "I'll be in the Tardis!"

The door slammed shut with a loud bang before Rose burst into hysterics. Jackie came out of the kitchen clutching two cups of tea. "Wanna a cuppa, luv?"

She let her fits of laughter subside before taking the cup and a seat across from her mum. "Oi, why'd he leave so fast? I 'aven't seen him get out so quickly since the time I slapped 'im!"

"Oh..." Rose took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I just told him you changed him into the pyjamas while he was outta it."

Her mum looked at her strangely. "Why'd you go an' say that for? Wasn't it Mickey who changed 'im?"

Rose chuckled slightly to herself.

"Yeah I know" replied Rose taking another sip of tea. "I know."

\/p> 


End file.
